


it's not him, it's you

by fauchevalent



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, POV Clary Fray, POV Second Person, just testing out second person hope you don't mind too much, poor clary didn't realize what was happening help my child, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, it - Izzy, he's dating him." You repeat, and she looks at you like you have three heads. <br/>"Clary, you just said that."<br/>"But - do you... do you get it?"<br/>"I'm aware of what a relationship is, yes. They both enjoy each other's company. They kiss. I honestly don't know what you're trying to get at, here." She laughs, and you press your fingers to your temples. <br/>( "why are you telling me that your friend isn't available, can't you tell i've been hitting on you?" clizzy )</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not him, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> a part of the shadowhunters femslash fic exchange! i don't own shadowhunters, but i hope you enjoy :)

You're filling up a mug with coffee for yourself when Isabelle comes strolling down the stairs, a silk robe wrapped around her shoulders and the sunrise stretching across her cheekbones. She gives you a radiant smile, and you return it, doing your best not to drop the mug while your eyes are trained on her.   
"You're up early." She comments, and you shrug.  
"I was  _going_ to go see Simon, but it seems he has other plans." You try not to sound too down and out - Simon is your best friend, but a day wandering the Institute isn't a bad thing - you'd been meaning to get a day of painting in anyway. Just painting, that sounds nice.   
" _Other plans_?" Izzy asks, rounding the corner into the kitchen, and you think she sounds just a little bit thrown herself.  
"Yeah... he's with Raphael, I think. Why, were you planning to go see him?"  
By now, Izzy's made her way to the counter, both elbows leaning on the granite and head in one palm. You'd like to draw her that way, casually leaning, the sun rising on her face and her hair pulled back in a braid. It's almost peaceful, and you smile into your coffee at the thought. "Why would I want to go see Simon?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at you, and you raise an eyebrow.  
"Whoah, okay - no need to get defensive on me. It's still early." You move toward the cabinet of mugs and turn to Izzy. "Coffee?"  
"Yes, please. Why would you think I'd want to go see Simon?"  
So you were still on that topic. You clear your throat awkwardly as you start the process of boiling water, and you're not brave enough to offer an explanation until your back is to her. "Well, you were wondering about his other plans."   
"We're friends." She explains, pulling over a stool. "I'm allowed to be curious what my friends are up to. Besides, I thought you two were best friends - it's a little weird that he's hanging out with Raphael instead, isn't it?"  
The question is innocent enough, but as you start grounding the beans, you shake your head. "Simon can hang out with whoever he wants, Iz." You pause as the grinder comes to a stop and turn to her, looking at her for a moment, your palms pressed against the counter and your lips pressed into a thoughtful line.  
"Izzy... You - you know Simon is... he's  _taken_ , you know." You say, finally, and you have to wipe the sweat off your hands onto your pajama pants, still looking at Izzy as she considers you for a moment before saying, "it's Raphael, isn't it? _¡Caray!_  That boy has some explaining to do."   
"Yeah, it - Izzy, he's  _dating him._ " You repeat, and she looks at you like you have three heads.   
"Clary, you just said that."  
"But - do you... do you get it?"  
"I'm aware of what a relationship is, yes. They both enjoy each other's company. They kiss. I honestly don't know what you're trying to get at, here." She laughs, and you press your fingers to your temples.   
"Izzy, he's dating someone. So you can't be interested in Simon. I need you to respect my friend that way."  
There's a brief moment of silence wherein Izzy bites her lip like she's tamping down on a chuckle, and then the laughter breaks free - light and loud, and she doubles over. " _Dios_ \- Jesus, Clary." She says, between breaths, and you hold her finished coffee in your hands on the opposite side of the counter, eyeing her warily. "Clary," she begins, and then she reaches for her coffee, her hands brushing yours, and you fight not to react. _This is a_ serious  _conversation, Clary. Focus._ Once Izzy procures her coffee, she folds her fingers over yours and waits until you meet her eyes.  
"Clary," she begins again, "I don't like Simon."  
You let out a sigh of relief.  
"That's good, because of the whole  _he's got a boyfriend now_ thing," you joke, and her lips curve into a smirk.  
Izzy takes a deep breath before continuing, and she starts with, "you're around Simon a... lot..."   
You still. "Do you think  _I_ like Simon? Because I don't."  
Izzy gives your hand a squeeze and sighs. "I - you're around him a lot," she says again, "so you see me flirting around him a lot. But it's not because I like him."  
You give her a wary glance. "Are you practicing, or something? Because that's not okay either."  
She chuckles. "Clary, come here," she says softly, and the sky is finally blue and her robe is slipping across her shoulders and a few wisps of hair have fallen out of her braid. You'd like to tuck them behind her ear, but you feel frozen as you stand in front of Izzy, one of her hands on your wrist and the other one in her lap.  
"Clary, I don't really know how you didn't know this, because I thought I'd been  _really, truly obvious_ , but I've been hitting on you."  
You're quiet for a minute, and she looks down and says, "Uh, I - I'm sorry. I'm sure you wish I'd liked Simon now, huh," as an attempt to lighten the mood, and you bring your hand to her cheek and smile.  
"Well sure," you reply, "but then I wouldn't get to do this."  
Izzy tastes like coffee and sugar ( but mostly sugar ), and you feel her smile into the kiss. Because she's sitting and you're standing, you have to bend considerably, but Izzy notices and runs a hand around your waist, guiding you into her lap. "There," she murmurs against your lips, "isn't that more comfortable?"   
"I can't believe I thought you liked Simon."  
"I can't believe Simon didn't tell you before me," she replies, and you groan.   
"Simon knew?"  
"Sweetheart, everyone knew."  
You flush red with embarrassment, but you're really okay with the whole thing, because in the end, you ended up kissing Izzy in her lap, and you can tuck her hair behind her ear and press your hand against her back where her robe is slipping, and you can watch her turn pink too.  
"So these _relationships_ you're talking about..." you say, and Izzy laughs and kisses you again.


End file.
